


Sakit (Obat)

by 23300813



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23300813/pseuds/23300813
Summary: Saat Renjun kembali setelah mengunjungi asrama WayV, ia mendapati asramanya yang sepi dan hanya ada Jaemin sedang duduk di ruang tengah sembari memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya diistirahatkan ke sandaran sofa. Lelaki itu sepertinya tidak menyadari Renjun masuk dan sempat terkejut saat mendengar suaranya
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Sakit (Obat)

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari Jaemin yang bilang kalau katanya dia lagi rutin minum obat cina. Hehehe

-

“Kamu sakit?”

“Hum?”

Saat Renjun kembali setelah mengunjungi asrama WayV, ia mendapati asramanya yang sepi dan hanya ada Jaemin sedang duduk di ruang tengah sembari memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya diistirahatkan ke sandaran sofa. Lelaki itu sepertinya tidak menyadari Renjun masuk dan sempat terkejut saat mendengar suaranya.

“Sudah pulang?”

Renjun hanya menggumam dan menyimpan tas ranselnya di samping Jaemin. Ia menunduk, memperhatikan Jaemin yang mendongak ke arahnya dengan mata sedikit berair di kedua sudutnya.

“Aku tanya, kamu sakit?”

“Enggak, kepalaku cuma agak pusing.”

“Hm..” Renjun menempatkan punggung tangannya ke leher Jaemin, merasakan panas tubuh lelaki itu melalui kulitnya. “Badanmu gak panas.”

“Iya, aku 'kan enggak sakit.”

“Belum tahu. Bisa aja habis ini kamu jadi sakit,” ujar Renjun santai sembari berjalan menuju kamarnya dan kembali sebelum semenit dengan bungkusan kecil di tangannya.

“Kamu udah makan?” tanyanya sembari berjalan menuju dapur. 

Jaemin bangkit dari duduknya dan memutuskan untuk menyusul Renjun. Ia agak menyandarkan tubuhnya ke meja makan setelah mengambil air putih hangat untuk diminum. Tubuhnya mulai terasa kedinginan sedikit demi sedikit. Jangan-Jangan ucapan Renjun tadi benar?

“Tadi aku makan roti coklat yang dibeli Doyoung _hyung._ ”

Renjun tidak menanggapi lagi, ia justru menyodorkan bungkusan kecil di tangannya yang sudah terpotong salah satu sudutnya.

“Apa ini?” tanya Jaemin bingung, meskipun ia tetap mengambilnya.

“Obat. Biar kamu gak jadi sakit.”

Bungkusan kecil itu dipenuhi dengan aksara (yang Jaemin yakini) Cina yang tertulis rapat-rapat.

Jaemin melirik Renjun yang tengah menatapnya —menunggunya meminum obat itu.

Di beberapa minggu terakhir ini, mereka berdua jarang bertemu. Hanya beberapa kali di malam hari atau akhir pekan yang juga sama padatnya seperti hari-hari biasa. Itu pun hanya untuk saling berpapasan beberapa saat saja. Jadwal keduanya tidak pernah berbarengan. Sama-sama padat. Beberapa kali, Renjun akan sampai di asrama lebih cepat daripada Jaemin dan berakhir tidur lebih dulu tanpa tahu lelaki itu kembali di pukul berapa.

Renjun memperhatikan rambut Jaemin yang berantakan. Ia yakin lelaki itu berkali-kali menyugarnya. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena berpikir Jaemin sangat tampan sekarang meski terlihat kurang sehat. _Tapi Jaemin memang selalu tampan._

Ada banyak hal yang memenuhi kepala Renjun, yang saat ini ingin ia sampaikan pada lelaki di depannya. Seperti _‘jangan sakit’, ‘kamu sudah bekerja keras’, ‘kamu melakukannya dengan baik’,_ dan bahkan _‘aku merindukanmu’._

Semuanya hanya berakhir di ujung lidahnya, tidak sampai keluar dengan suaranya. Sampai Jaemin berhasil menandaskan obatnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang menurutnya lucu, _menggemaskan._

Mata yang menyipit, hidung yang berkerut naik, disusul dengan lidah yang dijulurkan.

“Pahit!”

Sampai tawa Renjun yang terurai menggantikannya. Juga ibu jari dan telunjuk yang mengapit dagu Jaemin dengan tangannya yang mengepal, menggoyangkannya main-main.

“Namanya juga obat!”

Bungkusan obat di tangan Jaemin beralih ke tangan Renjun dan berakhir di tong sampah di sudut ruangan.

“Aku boleh minum?” Tanya Jaemin dengan lidah yang mengecap-ngecap. Masih merasakan pahit dari obat yang baru saja diminumnya.

Renjun tertawa lagi, lebih kecil kali ini, kemudian mengangguk, membuat Jaemin menghabiskan minumannya.

“Obat apa itu?”

“Obat ajaib,”

“Ajaib apanya?”

“Ajaib, karena bisa buat kamu gak akan sakit lagi sampai nanti-nanti,” Renjun menjawab sembari membuka pintu lemari es.

“Tapi aku kan emang gak sakit,”

“Iya. Kamu gak sakit, Na Jaemin.” Renjun menekankan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Berharap ucapannya benar. Ucapan adalah do’a ‘kan?

“Hehe.”

Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian berbalik dan menyodorkan dua bungkus obat yang masih utuh. “Pegang ini. Minum lagi kalau kamu merasa gak enak badan. Sekarang sisa dua, nanti aku akan beli lagi. Buat kamu juga.”

Jaemin tidak langsung menerimanya —ia tidak menerimanya. Sebagai gantinya, ia menggeleng. “Kamu pegang aja,”

Renjun tampak bertanya dengan ekspresi wajahnya.

“Biar kalau aku sakit, aku datang ke kamu.”

Renjun tidak menanggapi lagi, ia justru terdiam beberapa saat kemudian mendecih pelan. Tapi obat di tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

Jaemin bisa melihat Renjun menahan senyumnya bersamaan dengan lelaki itu berbalik dan memperhatikan isi lemari es yang tidak penuh. “Kamu mau makan apa?”

“Renjun- _ie_ mau masak?” Jaemin bertanya dengan senang. Ia menggeser tubuhnya ke belakang Renjun, memperhatikan bahan makanan yang terlihat.

Ujung hidungnya menempel pada rambut Renjun yang berbau manis. Renjun menyadarinya, tapi ia biarkan Jaemin menggesek hidungnya sembari bergumam panjang. Sampai suara rendah Jaemin terasa menembus rambutnya. “Apa saja, telur dadar juga gak apa-apa.”

Renjun mengambil dua buah telur dan tahu yang masih terbungkus rapi dengan gerakan tenang, tapi pintu lemari es terbanting cukup keras saat ditutup.

Jaemin membiarkan lelaki itu menyiapkan makanannya. Ia menatap punggung Renjun cukup lama, gerakannya cekatan.

Tadi, saat bertemu mata, ia lihat ada lelah dari mata Renjun yang jernih. Ada kerut yang samar diantara kedua alisnya yang menandakan ada sesuatu yang tengah dipikirkannya.

Ada banyak hal yang memenuhi kepala Jaemin, yang saat ini ingin ia sampaikan pada lelaki di depannya. Seperti _‘kamu sudah bekerja keras’, ‘kamu melakukannya dengan baik’, ‘terima kasih’,_ dan ‘aku merindukanmu’.

Dua yang terakhir tidak hanya berakhir di ujung lidahnya, berhasil keluar dengan suaranya. Sampai ia bergeser ke samping Renjun untuk melingkarkan salah satu lengannya ke pinggang lelaki itu. Ia sedikit merendahkan posisinya untuk menenggelamkan hidungnya pada bahu Renjun, menghirup aroma tubuh lelaki itu. Ia berkata dengan suara yang agak teredam, “Terima kasih. Aku kangen.”

Gerakan tangan Renjun yang sedang mengaduk isi dalam panci sempat terhenti sebentar, Jaemin menyadari hal itu, dan ia justru meremat pinggangnya dengan lembut.

Tak lama, usapan halus dirasakan Jaemin di pipinya. Renjun mengusapnya dengan lembut. Tangannya hangat dan Jaemin menyukainya. Lelaki itu juga menenggelamkan ujung hidungnya di rambut Jaemin yang masih ditempeli _hairspray_.

Suara Renjun sedikit teredam, namun Jaemin bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

“Jangan sakit,”

“Aku juga kangen kamu.”

-


End file.
